To be set free
by Nats.Plans
Summary: I Cant stand the idea of killing Godric off of true blood he was such amazing character i love the thought of sookie ans godric maybe even some eric action bit it will be slow andgradual as sookis it kept back by...u guessed it bill compton *sighssss* but things will change for the better


**So I'm very new to this so bare with me I have always hated that in the true blood series Godric was killed off I think he could have been an amazing character I'm loving the idea of Sookie and Godric together maybe in even some trio action with Eric but she is tied down by bill *sighhhhs* but we will see about that will not be M rated as of yet could be in the future who knows anyways let me stop rambling**

 **Sookie POV**

So here I am in the fellowship of the suns basment contemplating how the hell I got to this point having to endure the insufferable voices of sadistic people's voices inside my head all of which are vampire hating extremists, Who want to see anything that is even remotely different die well more precisely burn which is ironic as I can see most of the people here fantasising what it would be like to meet a vampire. seriously how has my life lead to this exactly? Alas I digress as I'm brought out of my thoughts back to the current situation. I here Gabe stomping down the stairs radiating with anger, immediately making me take a few steps backwards from the cage that I was trapped in hoping the bars will save me from the disturbing thoughts coming from his head. Hugo on the other hand didn't seem to notice Gabe as a threat I pondered warning him but thought u no what u live and learn! he really needs to start learning that these people only see him as fangbanging trash just as I am but still he thinks his above me. I watch slightly on edge as Hugo says with relief "Gabe! Thank god you're here, I brought her to you as promised now you can let me go" huh I thought well definitely will not be helping you then. Gabe unlocks the door as soon as Hugo steps out his thrown back against the bars "what are you doing" Hugo says distraught. "You really think you aren't going to burn with the rest of them vamps" Gabe bellows ans starts to laugh, Hugo's eyes go wide finally realising the danger he is in before he could move he is punched in the face out cold on the floor. I stare at Hugo horrified and turn my attention to Gabe who is smiling wide at me I step back scared and mentally cursing Eric for putting me in such a situation. Gabe stalks towards me then lunges knocking me of my feet and not in a good way, I land hitting my head hard on the floor feeling dizzy. Well I'll be damned if he thinks I'm going out this way so I start to struggle and fight back as hard as I can kicking screaming and punching but he over powers me and hold me down tight. I stare at him wide eyed at the thoughts bombarding my head like bullets. Just as I start to lose hope, close my eyes and will my mind to go numb, a weight lifts off of me. I slowly open my eyes to a very handsome (I'm talking Greek god looking) young man. His got brown short hair and beautiful blue green grey eyes that hold a depth to them; his well sculpted with toned muscles and broad shoulders with dark tribal looking tattoos peeking out from his shirt then disappearing under his shirt. I just stared and thought god damn what a specimen! Who the hell made that! Bloody hell! I mentally slapped myself I have a boyfriend but still. I'm brought back to the real world when I hear a sick snapping sound which is Gabes neck then hear the thod of his body hit the ground. "Are u ok?" Asked the god like man slowly approaching me. "Umm yes thank you for saving me" I said smiling slightly hoping to god I wasn't drooling he then surprises me by putting his arms around my waist and pulling me up from the floor as if I weighed nothing gracefully. He stares into my eyes as if searching for something making me frown but I didn't complain I quite enjoyed staring at him he was even hotter closer up. I'm then startled by a loud clanging noise coming from the stairs then in a flash there was Eric. Ugh well look who's finally decided to grace us with his presence geez a bit late to be saving the day. "Master" Eric says kneeling me I have to look around just to make sure I'm there because it was as if I wasn't there at all neither was Gabes lifeless body or Hugo knocked out in the corner. "Rise my child" replies god like man. Oh! Wow I can't believe I hadn't joined the dots this must be Godric. Eric then chooses that point to realise I existed then asked "Sookie are you ok?" Even though he looked concerned I was still seething that he put hmmm in this situation so I said sarcastically "yeah Eric I'm doing just great I haven't been locked behind bars in a cage for 2 days then almost raped by a vampire hating extremist" he then gave me his signature smirk and I rolled my eyes. Godric then says "you should not have sent humans after me but let's get out of here and talk about this later" we ascend the stairs quietly. At the top we spot 4 boys armed with wooden bullets and silver ropes but in a blink of an eye Godric had them tied up against the door they were guarding and glamouring them to tell us where there was an exit know one was guarding to our luck there was and we exited in one piece not having to get violent or kill anyone except Gabe but what are you going to do. We pile into the back of a black fancy looking car I've never seen before. Eric in the front driving and Godric next to me sitting rather close but hey I'm not complaining he just saved my life after all I then feel myself drifting off into a deep sleep


End file.
